prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming Flowers
Dreaming Flowers is an image group song, featuring the members of the dance group Clover, as well as their coach, Chinen Miyuki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Flowers #FF003F|Se}}/ Yurayura to hohoemu no #FF66CC|Lo}}/ / Ashita e to nobite yuku #FF66CC|Lo}}/ Mimi wo sumaseba kikoeru #FCC200|In}}/ Tokimeki e michibiku rizumu Kirari☆sakihokore You make me happy! Pure☆Pure H@ppy Together!!! Mankai ni naru egao sekaijū ni todoketai Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Flowers #FF66CC|Lo}}/ / Kagayaki ga nemutteru #FF003F|Se}}/ Baunsu mo orijinaru #FF66CC|Lo}}/ Rinyūaru shita watashi ni #FCC200|In}}/ Tori tachi mo hamingu shiteru Nanka ureshī ne You make me happy! Cure☆Cure H@ppy Together!!! Minoridasu kono omoi mirai tachi e tsutaetai You make me happy! Pure☆Pure H@ppy Together!!! Mankai ni naru egao sekaijū ni todoketai Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Flowers |-|Kanji= Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers こころにそっと生まれた 小さな夢のつぼみは 太陽の光を浴びて ゆらゆらと　ほほえむの 誰も見てない場所でも 冷たい雨にぬれても うつむかないで前を見て 明日へと伸びてゆく 耳をすませば聴こえる ときめきへ　みちびくリズム EYE(愛)キャッチで受けとめて キラリ☆咲き誇れ ひとつずつ花開く　シアワセのカタチ You make me happy! 風に舞い　踊りだす みんなの夢 Pure☆Pure ねがいごと　叶うたび 色づくハートで H@ppy Together!!! 満開になる笑顔　世界中に届けたい Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers 雪が大地を抱きしめ すべてを包み込んでも 土の下では果てしない 輝きが眠ってる はじめは上手く出来ない ステップだって一緒に 頑張ったから　楽しいね バウンスもオリジナル リニューアルした私に 鳥たちもハミングしてる 愛しさは　リンクするわ なんか　ウレシいね ひとりずつ目覚めてく　素晴らしいイノチ You make me happy! 壁をこえ　満ちてゆく みんなの夢 Cure☆Cure 約束は　進行形 まっすぐ見つめて H@ppy Together!!! 実りだす　この想い　未来たちへ　伝えたい ひとつずつ花開く　シアワセのカタチ You make me happy! 風に舞い　踊りだす みんなの夢 Pure☆Pure ねがいごと　叶うたび 色づくハートで H@ppy Together!!! 満開になる笑顔　世界中に届けたい Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers |-| English= Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers Within my heart, a small dream Is born and begins to blossom Basking in the light of the sun That shines as you close your eyes You are arriving towards the moment Though you hang your head While standing in the cold rain You are looking forward to the coming of tomorrow Listening to the whisper in my heart As its throbbing rhythm guides me With both hands I reach towards the eyecatch As it sparkles in full bloom One by one the flowers bloom with happiness You make me happy! Dancing and fluttering in the wind Is everyone's dreams Pure☆Pure Our wishes come true With the changing colors of my heart H@ppy Together!!! As smiles in full bloom are spread throughout the world Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers With the ground all covered in snow And with everything all wrapped up in its embrace Underneath the everlasting slumber Is the shining earth All of us will begin with that first step By bringing all of our skills together All of us will bring joy and fun We will bring back the original bounce The humming of the birds And everyone else And I are linked and renewed by love That makes me happy I want to wake up to a wonderful life You make me happy! With the help of everyone's dreams We will break through the barrier surrounding us Cure☆Cure For we made a promise Look towards the future H@ppy Together!!! For I want to share my memories with you One by one the flowers bloom with happiness You make me happy! Dancing and fluttering in the wind Is everyone's dreams Pure☆Pure Our wishes come true With the changing colors of my heart H@ppy Together!!! As smiles in full bloom are spread throughout the world Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Girls Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin' Flowers Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music